Baraka
Baraka é um membro da raça Tarkatan, uma mistura de demônio com humano, uma raça agressiva de Outworld. "Minhas lâminas vão encontrar o seu coração" Baraka para Jax em no modo Konquest História [[Ficheiro:200px-Baraka_DOTR.jpg|thumb|left|Baraka em Mortal Kombat Defenders of The Realm]] Sua primeira aparição foi em Mortal Kombat II onde seguia ordens do imperador Shao Kahn, liderando o ethumb|250pxxército Tarkatan contra as forças do bem. A raça a qual pertence só foi revelada em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, uma raça nômade que transita entre Netherrealm e Outworld. Habita as regiões termas de Outworld. Baraka assim como os outros membros de sua raça possuem longas lâminas em seus braços. Seu aspecto deformado e brutal fazem com que ele seja um dos personagens favoritos dos jogadores. Baraka é um oportunista, sempre apoiando quem está no poder, seja Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok, Shao Kahn ou Onaga, foi derrotado por Kung Lao durante os eventos de MK II, mas ressucitado por Shao Kahn em Trilogy. Com a derrota de Shao Kahn, ele se aliou a Shinnok e Quan Chi, seus novos mestres, mas ao descobrir a traição de Quan Chi contra Shinnok, para proteger seu novo mestre, resolve matar Quan Chi, porém o feiticeiro o engana com uma ilusão e mata Baraka, porém o próprio Quan Chi, o ressucita e põe um feitiço thumb|left|140px|Baraka confirmado em [[Mortal Kombat (2011)]]nele para se tornar seu escravo durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, porém Onaga surge e Raiden se sacrifica, matando Quan Chi e Shang Tsung, Onaga então liberta Baraka do feitiço de Quan Chi e thumb|128px|Baraka em [[Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe]]conta toda a verdade a ele sobre o feiticeiro, Baraka fica muito agradecido a Onaga e lhe jura fidelidade total, tornando-se seu servo. Baraka está de volta em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, servindo as forças da escuridão mais uma vez. Em seu final em Armageddon, Baraka derrota Blaze e consegue o poder divino, decidindo que jamais serviria a outra pessoa de novo, ele chamou Onaga e Shao Kahn ao topo da pirâmide e deu a eles uma escolha: Se submeter a Baraka ou a morte. Eles responderam atacando o Tarkatan. Em um flash, as lâminas de Baraka cresceram o dobro de seu tamanho normal, empalando os corações de Onaga e Shao Kahn. Jogando os corpos pirâmide abaixo, ele se virou para uma questão mais importante: Quem seria sua rainha? Ele escolheu Mileena. Ela aceitou rapidamente. [[Ficheiro:Baraka.jpg|thumb|288px|Baraka em [[Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks|Shaolin Monks]]]] Caracteristícas de Combate left Golpes principais *'Flying Shard:' Baraka atira um projétil ao causar um atrito entre suas lâminas. Esse movimento se chama Spark em MK 2011. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama Sparked que faz o oponente cair no chão, assim como aumenta o dano. *'Chop Chop Blades:' Baraka corta o oponente verticalmente com suas lâminas várias vezes. Em MK vs DCU, ele faz um Mutant Blades depois. Em MK 2011, Baraka repetidamente acerta o oponente no estômago antes de os atacar, e só é chamado de Chop Chop. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama Chop Chop Shop e atinge o oponente duas vezes mais. *'Blade Swipe:' Baraka atinge o oponente rapidamente com sua lâmina. Esse movimento se chama Slices em MK 2011 (MKII, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011). **A versão aprimorada se chama Sparked que faz Baraka adicionar um uppercut no fim do combo Slices. *'Blade Spin:' Baraka giraria com suas lâminas, causando dano ao oponente. (MKT, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama Spinner e causa mais dois golpes. *'Blade Charge:' Baraka rapidamente atinge o oponente com ambas as lâminas. Em MK vs DCU, esse movimento acontece depois das Chop Chop Blades. (MK:D, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama Blade Rush, que aumenta o dano. *'Scrape Kick:' Baraka fica em cima de suas Lâminas Tarkatan e pula no oponente. (MKvsDCU) *'Triple Flying Shard': Baraka pula e atira três projéteis. (MK:SM) *'Air Blade Spin:' Após um pulo, Baraka atinge o oponente. (MK:SM) *'Movimento Raio-X - Nail and Impale:' Baraka impala o oponente e o levanta em ambas as lâminas. Ele então enfia uma delas por dentro da artéria carótida, causando dano ao pescoço, garganta e mandíbula, e depois pelo olho, causando dano ao crânio. Depois, Baraka chuta o oponente. (MK 2011) Finalizadores *'Blade Decapitation': Baraka corta a cabeça do oponente com um único golpe. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:SM) *'Blade Lift': Baraka impala o oponente fazendo o deslizar em suas lâminas. Em Shaolin Monks, Baraka abre os braços, fazendo o peito explodir. Porém, em Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, ele atinge o oponente duas vezes, então o levanta e o joga. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MKvsDCU) *'Mutant Dissection:' Baraka corta o inimigo várias vezes, depois ele impala sua lâmina no peito do adversário e o faz em pedaços. (MKD) *'Head Spike:' Baraka decapita o oponente usando um upercut, então ejeta uma lâmina e impala a cabeça. (MKD) *'Chest Stab:' Baraka chuta o oponente no chão, então pula em cima dele com as mãos em seu peito, e abruptamente extende suas lâminas. (MKvsDCU) *'Take a Spin:' Baraka impala o oponente no estômago, então os ergue sob sua cabeça, e começa a girar enquanto usa a outra lâminas para cortar fora seus braços, pernas e cabeça. (MK 2011) [[Ficheiro:Bara.jpg|thumb|Baraka em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation]] *'Up the Middle:' Baraka corta os braços do oponente, então o impala pelo peito. Baraka usa então a outra lâmina para cortar o oponente verticalmente no meio e levanta seu corpo em vitória. (MK 2011) Outras finalizações *'Friendship:' Present Box: Baraka fica em pé, então produz uma caixa de presente, que dá ao oponente. (MKII, MKT) *'Animality:' Baraka vira um enorme abutre, então arranca metade do corpo. A cabeça cai de volta momentos depois. (MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Self Decapitation: Baraka pega uma de suas lâminas e se decapita em apenas um golpe. (MK:D) *'Babality:' Ele pega ambas as lâminas, e se levanta, mas elas falham e ficam presas ao chão. Ele começa a chorar. (MK 2011) Categoria:Tarkatan Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Chefes